18 Years To Late
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: things don't last forever. not even love : ROXASNAMINÉ


**18 Years To Late**

**oneshot**

**Sadly enough this is based on a true story**

I was walking to _our_ tower to meet one of my close friends; one of my childhood lovers. Ex-childhood lovers at that.

We had always been close, really close. I had met her in the second grade. Something about her made me grin madly and get butterflies in my stomach. It made my heart go 'thump' 'thump' every time I saw her.

And now she was coming to see if I loved her.

I wasn't to sure if I could truly say I did anymore.

Eighteen years for someone to finally realize they love you is a really long wait; and I think I had finally moved on.

I started heading up the stairs of the tower, I didn't feel like taking the elevator at the moment. The longer it took me to get to her, the more time I had to think.

What has brought me into this predicament you ask?

Well a few matters.

Her friend had called me telling me that the girl of my dreams had just been proposed to. The only thing stopping her from saying yes was me. She wanted to make sure we had nothing left.

That were I was stuck; I didn't know if we did or not.

Soon I had reached the top of the tower. There she was in all her glory.

The thing was though, I didn't feel that 'thump' 'thump' feeling anymore. My heart wasn't beating out of my chest, I didn't have butterflies in my stomach.

She was too late.

She turned around, noticing my presence; giving me a weak smile as an acknowledgement, "Come over here." She said, waving one of her small pale hands over towards the railing. I quickly went over, not wanting to drag this out any longer.

"Roxas…" She whispered, "Are…are you sure we can't work this out?"

I looked out over the city, not wanting to look at her teary eyes. She was like family to me, no matter how I felt I never could stand to see her cry.

"I'm afraid not Namine." I whispered back, I could almost hear the tears running down her cheeks.

I felt like a little kid again, I just wanted to hug her and say everything will be ok Namy like I did when I was in 2nd grade; how thing's had changed since then though.

I had fallen in love with the 2nd grader in her, but she had lost her innocence a few years ago; and somehow I found it was finally time to move on.

She wasn't that sweet innocent second grader I once knew.

No she had definitely changed, and not exactly for the better.

I remembered all the times we had spent together though. After 2nd grade she had moved and then only time I got to see her was at a camp I went to every summer.

How I looked forward to those camps.

Every year though since 5th grade she always asked me to 'do her a solid', which means she was asking me to do her a favor.

Every time, she was asking for me to hook her up with my guy friends.

And every time I agreed, how could I not? I loved her; I loved her all the way up till some year in college.

I loved her until she lost her innocence with some hot surfer guy she had met on the beach.

Some one night fling that made her lose all the 2nd grader in her that I loved.

She looked away from me, trying to conceal the tears falling down her face, she knew she had screwed up; I didn't have to come straight out and tell her.

"Are you sure?" She asked hopefully.

I shook my head, I didn't love her anymore, and I knew that.

"How…how long had you been waiting…waiting for me?" She asked, looking over at me.

I looked back, looking deep into her oceanic blue eyes; they didn't seem to have the same gleam they used to have.

"18 years." I muttered, almost wishing she hadn't asked.

After all, 18 years is a long time to wait.

She looked away shamefully. How could she have never seen the signs?

And girls think guys are stupid.

Ok, so I can kind of get an idea of why she wouldn't like me. I wasn't exactly the 'hottest' guy around when I was younger or the most popular.

That's the kind of guys she dated; the hot ones that everyone drooled over.

Yes, she was that beautiful.

"I guess this settles it then." She said softly, leaning up from the rail of the tower she had resting on, "I'm sorry Roxas."

"I'm sorry too." I replied. In a way, my words were almost cruel to her; but I didn't mind.

18 years will do that to you.

I watched her as she walked away, descending down the stair case.

"Wait!" I yelled, running up to the stair case to follow her.

She turned around, looking at my hopefully.

"I…I wanted to know if we can keep in touch…" I looked down shamefully, knowing that's not exactly what she wanted to here.

"Of course." She whispered, "My family loved you, they would hate it if we lost contact." She started walking down the staircase before whispering something else, "I loved you too."

Those were the last words I ever heard from her. We never did talk after that; maybe it was for the better.

I know I miss her though; even if I don't love her like that anymore.

I miss her family too.

I remember going to Thanksgiving with her family one senior year.

All her family ranted about how often she talked about me.

They knew me better than I knew myself.

I was married now though; I was married with two kids.

Two kids that I adored.

I wonder how her marriage worked out, and if she ever thought about me occasionally

I hope she does. Because I know whenever I try to explain to people about love.

I always end up mentioning a girl I had fallen in love with in the 2nd grade, with her blonde hair and purple glasses that matched the purple bows in her hair.

A girl who was 18 years to late.

-----

Depressing isn't it?

To bad this is a real story huh?

Well Review please!


End file.
